


six impossible things before breakfast

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice and Henry are classmates, Emma's a police detective, F/M, Killian owns a bookstore, Mutual Pining, what more could you want really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: Emma has GOT to stop ogling the hot dad of Henry's newest classmate. Yeah he owns a bookshop, and yeah he's a ridiculously devoted dad but does it make him that attractive anyway?(Of course it does.)





	six impossible things before breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who made this event possible and allowing me to participate! Happy @csjanuaryjoy! This prompt was very loosely inspired by the thought I had about how it would probably suck to start a new school at the beginning of January. Enjoy!

“Mom! Mom! Mom!”

Emma hadn’t even opened the door all the way when her ten year old nearly careened into her. “Woah, kid, where’s the--”

“We have to go to the store right now, c’mon!” Henry exclaimed, tugging on Emma’s hand, trying to pull her back down the stairs from the apartment. 

“Kid, I just got home--”

“We have a new student in class and she missed the Secret Snowflake because it’s January 2nd now and everyone’s still talking about their holiday gifts and she didn’t get any and we have to go get her one please!”

Emma had to admit, she was impressed by two things in that spiel. The first was that Henry said all of that in one breath. The second was that her kid had the biggest heart of anyone she knew, and even though she was exhausted from a long day of work, she wasn’t going to stop her kid from doing a good deed.

“All right, let’s go,” Emma said. Henry started to race ahead of her and she hollered after him, “But not until you put a hat, a scarf and a coat on, mister!” Chuckling as he darted back into the apartment, Emma let herself be warmed by her son’s enthusiasm, despite the cold, bitter wind outside.

Henry’s father was far out of the picture, and Emma had wondered from the beginning just how she was going to raise this little boy on her own. But she was glad she had made the decision to keep him all those years ago, especially given how much he added to her life.

For all his rushing and sprinting and yelling, Henry hadn’t forgotten to hug her before they headed down the stairs and back out into the cold. She cupped the back of his head, hoping that he’d never outgrow this.

Mother and son trudged through the slushy city streets to Henry’s favorite bookshop. “So how was work today?” Henry asked, kicking up a little slush with his boot.

“Fine,” Emma said with a grimace.

“That doesn’t sound fine,” Henry said worriedly, looking up at her. His eyes began to search for injuries before Emma gently ruffled his hair. He seemed to relax again before adding teasingly, “Mom, don’t tell me you’re behind on your paperwork again!”

“Guilty,” Emma admitted grudgingly and Henry laughed. 

“You’d think one of Boston’s top detectives would be better at filling out paperwork,” Henry said despairingly, though the joking element in his voice was as clear as day.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Captain Holt,” Emma replied, still grinning from ear to ear. “While making sure things are done correctly is a really important of part of my job, sometimes that little stuff gets lost in the way of the bigger picture.”

“Like catching bad guys?” 

“Like being home on time so my son can drag me out into the bookstore to get a gift for a new classmate.”

“Won’t David--I mean, Captain Nolan, be mad?”  
  
The note of worry that had once again entered her son’s voice, and she gently squeezed his hand. “No, no, he gets it. He said as long as I have it by the end of the week I won’t have to work overtime. And it’s not that bad, it’s only three or four cases.”

“Or seven,” Henry snorted and Emma nudged him with her shoulder. He opened the door to the bookstore and darted inside before she could get another word in edgewise.

Hook’s Nook was a little Mom and Pop bookshop that recently just changed owners. The couple that had owned it before, Liam and Elsa, were dearly fond of Henry and had probably plied him with more books than they probably could’ve afforded to. Henry and Emma had been glad that the two had gotten married, and then devastated when Liam and Elsa moved. They had yet to meet the new owner, but Liam assured Henry that Hook’s Nook couldn’t be in better hands. 

“You’re only getting this book for your friend!” Emma called after him as his little blue beanie disappeared into the many shelves. “I mean it, Henry! My apartment looks like a small library!” She chuckled to herself as his mop of brown hair quickly disappeared, knowing her boy was on the hunt for a book. 

“Your lad is a voracious reader then?” A low chuckle caught her attention, and she looked to see a pair of blue eyes glimmering amusedly at her. A man with dark hair and scruff was leaning against the counter, smirking up at her.

Her jaw opened a little and she might’ve blinked once or twice. “You’re not Liam,” is what eloquently spilt out of her mouth.

“No, I am not. Very astute of you,” the man said wryly. He came from around the corner to shake Emma’s hand. “I’m Killian, Liam’s younger brother. Arrived from England a few weeks ago.”

“So that’s what he meant when he said that he was leaving the shop in good hands,” Emma mused, shaking his hand firmly She tried to remember if Liam had mentioned a brother in passing and when she couldn’t think of one, she decided that it might’ve never come up, given that she hated the topic of family all together. Still, she could tell that Liam and Killian had a good relationship, as Killian withdrew his hand and scratched behind his ear, clearly both embarrassed and pleased by his brother’s praise. 

“Are you Emma, then?” Killian asked. Her eyes widened with surprise, and he added, “Liam mentioned you and--.”

“I found it!” Henry declared triumphantly, worming between them to put the book on the counter. It was a copy of  _ Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland _ , a bit tattered and worn but still readable. “This is what I’m going to give her!” he said to his mom.

A moment passed before Henry realized he’d interrupted the two adults. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, looking between his mom and Killian. 

“It’s all right,” Emma said kindly, ruffling her boy’s hair. “C’mon, I’ll pay Killian and then we’ll go home. I know you: you haven’t eaten dinner yet and you haven’t even begun to start on your homework before I got home.”

Henry smiled sheepishly and Killian laughed, a warm sound that settled in Emma’s chest. “This is Liam’s little brother,” she introduced.

“Younger,” Killian said irately, but there was a playful gleam in his eyes.  “I’m Killian’s younger brother, Liam.” Henry looked at the man in confusion and Killian realized his mistake. “I mean, Liam’s younger brother Killian.” It was Killian’s turn to blush now, especially when Emma and Henry both laughed. 

Emma just happened to casually check her phone and she gasped when she realized just how late it had gotten. “Oh my god, kid, it’s almost eight o’clock, we have to go home!” she exclaimed. Emma paid for the book and put it in Henry’s backpack, slinging her arm around Henry’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Killian,” she said, all but ushering Henry out of the door.

“I’ll see you around, won’t I?” he called after them. The door clattered behind them, and Emma realized halfway home that they’d never given him an answer.   
  
She hoped she’d get to see him again. And soon. 

* * *

“Starfish,” Killian said gently, walking with Alice to school. A few days had passed since Emma and Henry had visited him in the bookshop, and while he found himself thinking of them from time to time, he couldn’t ignore the problem he had on his own hands.  
  
Just a week in a new school and Alice was already being bullied by her peers. He knew it was because Alice was imaginative and was the most creative person he knew, and children were never bound to appreciate that. Besides, it didn’t help matters that they were somewhat poor, and Alice’s clothes weren’t as well kept as her classmates’. Still, there was no reason for the little jabberwockys to pick on his Alice. He had written to the teacher asking her to look into the matter, but the response he received filled him with very little confidence in the matter.  
  
While Killian Jones prided himself in being an attentive father, he certainly didn’t think of himself as a helicopter parent and to be called--or even implied so--was quite insulting. Especially when he knew the matter was more serious than he ever could’ve imagined.

His once vivacious and wild girl seemed like a completely different person, now a shadow at his side, clinging to him and hiding away. He prayed that the spring months would come soon, bringing relief to her gloom and hopefully a new friend with it.

“I don’t want to go to school, Papa,” she mumbled.

“Just because you don’t like school doesn’t mean I can’t let you stay home.” He kissed the top of her head and she seemed to curl more into his side and his heart broke. “I’m sure they’re not all bad. All you need is one person to make it less bearable.”

“Well,” Alice started shyly. “There’s this boy--”

“A boy?” Killian spluttered, not sure if he was ready for that.

“No like _ that _ , Papa! Boys are gross!” Alice groaned, making a face up at her father. “No, there’s a boy in my class. He gave me a present on my second day, saying that he was my Secret Snowflake...I guess it’s an American gift-giving thing for Christmas.”

“Well that was very kind of him,” Killian murmured, relieved that he didn’t have to worry about dating and preteen hormones on top of everything. Gruffly, he added, “You know you’re not allowed to date until you’re married, right?”

“Papa,” Alice giggled, and he softened, glad he could bring a smile back to her face. The light in her eyes kept on, as she pointed ahead of her. “Look! There he is! Henry!” she called, waving to the boy. “Come meet my Papa!”

The boy weaved through the crowd the same way he weaved through the bookshelves in his store. “Oh, hello, Killian!” Henry said cheerfully, looking up at the man. “I didn’t know you were Alice’s dad!” He looked back at his friend. “I brought it with me! My first Spider-man comic! I thought we could read it together a little bit before class started! You’ll love Spider-man: it’s a classic!” 

“Henry! Are you forgetting something?” A tall man, blond and fair held a lunchbox by his head.

“Sorry, David!” Henry called back, running through the crowd.

“He calls his father David?” Killian asked confusedly, watching the boy disappear through the crowd.

“David’s not his father,” Alice said, as if it were obvious and he should’ve known that. “David is his mother’s brother. Henry doesn’t have a father.” If she had any thoughts on the matter, Alice didn’t voice them. She did, however, lean up and kiss her father on the cheek before racing after Henry.

“Huh,” he murmured to himself. “How about that.”

* * *

“Emma!” A voice called her from the warm cup of cocoa she was about to sip. Her eyes narrowed: whoever it was better had something good to say. Hot cocoa time was Emma time. Looking around, she saw Killian Jones running toward her.

“Oh,” she said, ignoring the way her traitorous heart began to beat faster at the sight of him. “Hey, Killian. What’s up?”

Killian was fishing through his pockets before handing a few crumpled up bills to her. “This is for the book.”

“Huh?” Emma asked confusedly, wondering if Henry had done something behind her back like sold a book to help her with money or something. She was going to have to have a long talk with that boy one of these days--

“The book your lad bought the other day. Was for my Alice. She’s the new student in his class.”

“Oh,” Emma repeated, deflating a little bit. That meant Killian had a wife. Not that it mattered to Emma in any way, shape or form. She was lucky the cold wind was there to hide the redness of her cheeks or at least gave her a convenient excuse for looking flushed. “No, keep your money. It’s fine. I’m trying to teach Henry the merits of good-deed-doing and that’s definitely a good deed. Trying to make someone not feel left out.”

Killian reached back behind his ear and scratched.  
  
Damn it, why was that so adorable?

“Can I buy you lunch then?” he asked hopefully. “Single parent to single parent?”

Emma tried not to perk up at that. So there wasn’t a Mrs. Jones. Well, there was if you counted Elsa as a Mrs. Jones to Liam. The point was that there wasn’t a Mrs. Jones for Killian. 

“Yeah, sure,” she said casually, gesturing to a nearby cafe, smiling now. There was something about sharing her favorite place with him that was new and exciting “I know a place that makes some great hot cocoa."

* * *

“I’m screwed,” Emma groaned, putting her forehead against her desk. “I’m the worst person that ever existed ever.”

“Why? Because your older brother caught you sneaking back into the precinct with that look on your face?” Mary Margaret, David’s wife, teased.

“Partially,” Emma admitted, sitting up straight. Not looking at Mary, she mumbled, “And because of what put the smile on my face.”

“Emma, did you go for a quickie on your lunch break?” Mary Margaret gasped, sliding her chair in next to Emma. “No judgement, I swear, but that’s so unlike you!”

“No, no,” Emma replied, though maybe her thoughts had drifted toward what kissing Killian could be like while he was talking. “I just...I have a stupid crush on someone I shouldn’t. That’s all.”

Mary Margaret’s hand all but dug into her arm, eyes pleading for the details. Any noise, however, would alert David and Emma wasn’t sure she wanted her brother to know about this yet. Above all, she was grateful for her friend’s discretion. 

“It’s the new owner of Hook’s Nook. Killian,” Emma muttered.

“Is he married or something?” Mary Margaret asked lowly.

“I wish it were that,” Emma sighed. “I…” She rest her head against her friend’s briefly. “His daughter, Alice, is the new kid in Henry’s class. And over the past week or so they’ve become really close. And after all Killian said about how much Alice had been struggling to acclimate and how grateful he was that she had a friend in school, and how she was being bullied...I guess I don’t want to put the kids in the middle of it…” She looked at her friend sadly. “I remember being the new kid at the new school. I didn’t have any friends until I was placed with the Nolans. Until you and David..”

Looking down at her lap, she added wryly, “I still think Ruth bribed David to hang out with me until I became less prickly.” She tried to add a brave smile onto that sentence before sighing, “I can’t take Alice’s only friend away from her, no matter how much I want to date her stupidly hot dad.”

“Stupidly hot?” Mary Margaret asked.

“That’s what you got out of all that?” Emma asked exasperatedly.

Mary Margaret squeezed her hand. “I’ve known you a long time, Emma. I know how you feel about friendships, and how much they mean to you. Trust me, I know how lucky I am to be your friend…” She squeezed her hand again. “But if this works, Alice will have a friend for life. Any kid would be lucky to be friends with Henry. That boy is unafraid to give his love and give it all that he’s got.”

With a sad smile, she added, “He’s almost like you in his way.”

“Almost,” Emma agreed. “But Henry’s braver with his love than I ever could be.” Screwing up her face she added with a watery laugh, “Figures. Only you would take things like marriage and love out of a guy that I’ve only brought up once.”

“The fact that you brought him up at all tells me a lot.”

Emma had to admit that her friend was probably right.

* * *

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to repeat that?” Emma asked, her voice rising higher in pitch. “I just need to make sure I’m not having like...a seizure or something. It’s January 10th, 2019 at 11:54 in the morning, and you’re saying my son, Henry David Swan, has been in a fight? I’m hearing that correctly?”

The whole precinct was staring at her now, their eyes wide. Most of them knew Henry the way she did: a bright, enthusiastic but ultimately gentle boy. She’d admittedly taught Henry some self-defense moves just in case he was ever mugged or anything, but she didn’t think it’d ever lead to him fighting anyone.

“Sorry, ma’am, you did hear all of that correctly,” the school principal’s secretary said apologetically. “We’re going to need you to come in for a meeting. The other parents are involved are already on their way.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be right there,” Emma groaned, putting the phone down.

Thoughts began to race in her head:  _ What’s going on with Henry? Is he hurt? Have I caused this somehow? _

Each thought turned over in her head, causing her heart to beat faster before David put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her older brother desperately and he hugged her gently, cupping the back of her head.

“Go make sure everything’s okay,” he murmured. “Henry’s a bright kid with a bright future. One fight in the fifth grade is not going to ruin his life.” He squeezed her tightly one more time before adding firmly, “One fight in the fifth grade doesn’t mean you’ve ruined his life either, Emma. You’re an amazing detective and an even better Mom. Now go check on your boy, and that is an order from your Captain.”

“Yes, sir.” Emma saluted halfheartedly with a wide grin on her face before racing to her car. She definitely broke some laws on the way there, but nobody stopped her and even if they had, she probably would’ve flashed her detective badge at them and been on her merry way.

Well maybe not so merry.

Pulling up to the school, she all but threw her yellow bug in park, and looked up at the brick building with apprehension swirling in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and walked into the school. 

“Hi, I’m here to see the principal,” she said, trying to keep her voice even and her tone polite. The security guard buzzed her into the building and another escorted her to the principal’s office.

Henry was sitting in one corner with Alice and Killian. Her eyes swept over her boy, relieved that he wasn’t hurt in anyway. Alice’s palms were scuffed up and the holes and dirt in her leggings suggested that her knees might have scrapes on them too. Emma frowned, thinking maybe for a second that maybe had Alice and Henry had somehow fought.

Then she caught the sight of two other boys with their parents on the other side of the room. They looked a little worse for wear, bumped and bruised and spooked, but she knew a bully when she saw one. 

Emma stalked over to sit behind Henry, drawing a protective arm around her kid, glowering at the principal. She was pretty sure she could already deduce what happened, based on the state of the two bullies on the other side.

“Good,” the principal said. “We’re all here then.” He looked over at Henry. “Now, young man, flipping people into tables is not any way to solve your problems.”

“I didn’t flip Nelson into the table, I flipped him over it,” Henry muttered. “And then Scut tried to hit me so I flipped him too.”

“Henry, are you kidding me?” Emma burst out, unable to contain it. Of all the moves she’d thought he used, she didn’t think it would be that one. “I only taught you that one to protect yourself, not so that you could use it on other people.”

“You taught him that?” the principal asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too judgemental. Next to her, Killian looked incredibly impressed and that did funny things to her chest. But that wasn’t the important thing at the moment.

“Yeah, I’m a police detective, I’m sure that’s on a form somewhere,” Emma growled. Seeing the look on Henry’s face--the worry that she wouldn’t back him up or support him--Emma forced herself to soften and take a deep breath. She was all too familiar with parents who wouldn’t have supported her in the past. “Now, I know I taught you better than that. That’s a dangerous move and you could’ve really hurt someone without meaning to. What happened, huh?”

“They pushed Alice,” Henry murmured, just loud enough for everyone to hear but he was mostly looking at Emma. She gave her son an encouraging nod and a gentle smile and he continued. “There was some broken glass near the playground. Alice and I told the recess monitor like we were supposed to, but Scut and Nelson tried to push her into it. They thought it’d be funny if she got hurt on the glass…”

Emma looked up at the principal, lips pursed and eyebrows raised. The parents of Scut and Nelson opened their mouths, but Emma whipped her head around and silenced them with a glare.

“Mom?” Henry asked, drawing her attention back. “I...I know what I did was wrong. But they hurt Alice and I got mad and scared and I just...wanted to keep her safe. I’m sorry I let you down.”

“I’m not thrilled that you went about protecting your friend the way that you did,” Emma said. “And you and I need to talk about other ways you could’ve solved that problem.” She took in a deep breath and added with a smile, “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t proud, kid.” She wrapped her arms around her boy tightly.

“And you’re going to allow this?” one of the fathers sputtered to the principal. “This woman is clearly a dangerous influence.

“This woman is one of Boston’s finest!” Killian exclaimed, defending her before she could even open her mouth. “And you shouldn’t be commenting on someone else’s parenting. Your son nearly pushed my daughter into glass because he thought it was funny!”

Alice tugged on Killian’s sleeve and whispered something into his ear. In all the times Emma had known Killian, she’d never seen his face go so dark. He pulled up his phone and all but shoved it into the principal’s face.

“These boys were the ones I’ve been e-mailing her teacher and you about, in which I expressed that I was worried she was being bullied,” he snarled. “And I was told time and time again that the recess monitors would report back, and I shouldn’t be using the word bullying without proof and that Alice was perfectly safe. You’ve ignored my repeated pleas for help for my girl? For what reason? Because she’s new? Because she’s a girl? Oh, rest assured I’m taking this to the school board for your piss poor management of the situation.”

“Do you need a lawyer with your case? Because I know a few,” Emma said with a smirk, gently putting her hand on Killian’s arm. He looked about one second away from punching the principal and while Emma would’ve loved to do that, it was something that was probably best avoided.

“We’ll review the recess reports and I’ll call all of you later with a final decision on the punishment for those instigating violence,” the principal said meekly.

“Oh, I am eager for your call,” Killian growled. “Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I need to go home and tend to my daughter’s scrapes.” He stood up and walked out with Alice.

Emma looked down at her son, who was trying so hard to hide his grin. “C’mon, kid,” she said. “I’m signing you out of school early. Let’s go home.” She closed the door behind her as she heard Nelson and Scut’s parents arguing loudly with the principal for their sons. “Hey, wanna get ice cream?” she asked.

Henry nodded and was about to head to the car before he rushed after Alice and Killian. “Do you wanna get ice cream?” he asked hopefully. He looked over his shoulder back at Emma and she smiled, coming up to stand beside him.

“Yeah, join us, Joneses. I think some victory ice cream over the Jabberwocky is needed,” Emma said.

Killian would later say it was the look in her eyes then that nearly took his breath away.

* * *

“So, you taught Henry how to flip someone over a table?” Killian asked curiously. Alice and Henry were standing at the jukebox, occasionally looking over their shoulders at their parents and whispering conspiratorially to one another.”

“I mean...well, yeah. I know its unorthodox parenting but I do it all the time at work,” Emma said with a shrug. “Besides. If anyone came after him, he’d be able to protect himself.”

“What have you needed it for?” Killian asked, leaning in.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Emma retorted playfully.

“Perhaps I would.” Killian smiled and gently slipped his hand around hers. “His mother must be one hell of a tough lass. I’d love to get to know her better. Perhaps Saturday night over dinner? Just her and I?”

“Are you really asking me out while our ten year olds are watching us?” Emma asked, a delighted smile coming to her face. Killian laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling, and the ten year olds by the jukebox giggled too.

“Aye,” Killian murmured softly. “What do you say?”

“Well, I think we made one hell of a good team back there, Jones. I say you can pick me up at six.”


End file.
